


If Heaven's Hypothetical by impertinence, shoemaster [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of If Heaven's Hypothetical by impertinence, shoemaster read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: Jeff runs away from Toronto and finds himself homeless in Raleigh, where he accidentally starts serving eggs to Eric Staal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Heaven's Hypothetical by impertinence, shoemaster [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Heaven's Hypothetical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332914) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence), [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster). 



**Title** : If Heaven's Hypothetical  
**Author** : impertinence, shoemaster  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Jeff runs away from Toronto and finds himself homeless in Raleigh, where he accidentally starts serving eggs to Eric Staal.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332914)  
**Length** 6:42:16  
Link: [ mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/If%20Heaven's%20Hypothetical%20by%20impertinence%20and%20shoemaster.zip), [podbook here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2f3d6ommwwctsgv/If%20Heaven%27s%20Hypothetical.m4b)  
Podbook and coverart by leish!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] If Heaven's Hypothetical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928795) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
